Raven gets Rickroll'd
by Megamafan16
Summary: Beast boy confesses his feelings to Raven in an unusual way... BBXRAE one-shot songfic featuring Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up". My first published fanfic, so please R R!


I'm surprised nobody else has ever tried this...

Anyway, this is my first published fanfic. Enjoy!

--------------------------------Disclaimer--------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Teen Titans. DC comics & Warner Bros. do.

I have no claim to Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up," either.

I do not know who exactly owns the song, but it's definitely not me.

Also, all due respects to 4chan for inventing the prank.

---------------------------End Disclaimer--------------------------------------------------------------

Raven Gets RickRoll'd

The alarm sounds. Raven is shocked out of her meditation.

Robin loses focus in the middle of a practice flying kick, causing him to land on his butt, missing his target completely.

Starfire accidentally jams the spoon into Silkie's mouth with a little extra force than intended.

Cyborg drops the buffer he was using on the T-car, and it glides over the floor of the garage, knocking over his carefully stacked paint cans.

They all rush to the main hall, and Beast Boy's face appears on the screen. He had been wandering around the city at the time, so he must have discovered something, they all think.

Robin starts to say something, but Beast Boy cuts him off: "Please tell me Raven has gotten this message. Because I have found something that personally concerns her."

Everyone gasped. The last time something personally concerned Raven, Trigon incinerated the world.

Before they could say yes, Beast Boy continued: "Raven, just in case I don't make it, I need you to see this…"

They were very intently listening, as this seemed to be a matter of life or death (based on the wording Beast Boy had chosen.) They watched, as their green teammate manipulated something off-screen....

...and a guy in a white trench coat and a small pompadour-haircut appeared on the screen, dancing to an all-too-familiar tune!

Cyborg's eyes suddenly popped, and after five seconds, he exclaimed:

"…...Raven just got RICKROLLED!!!"

Starfire, as anyone could guess, was confused. "Why is it called that? He is dancing, not rolling."

Robin said "It's a prank, Star. Beast Boy sent Raven that music video as a prank."

Raven half heard. She had never seen this video before, so she decided to watch it through.

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules, and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You won't get this from any other guy_

As the first verse of the song played out, Raven started to think this was more than just a prank. Her mind started to flash back to Malchior and Terra, and how she and Beast Boy had been betrayed by them, when the video continued.

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand,_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

All of the thoughts that were going through Raven's mind were, of course, unknown to the other Titans.

Cyborg said: "Dudes! When BB Gets back, Raven's gonna kill him! You know how she is about pranks!"

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but,_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been goin' on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And, if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see,_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

The thoughts that were going through Raven's head were not thoughts of revenge, but rather "How did he find out? Was he spying in my room again?"

Truthfully, Raven had recently been seeing Beast Boy in a new way, but she'd never admitted it to anyone, not even the 'emoti-clones' that live in her mind.

_Oooohhhh...(Give you up)_

_Oooohhhh...(Give you up)_

_Never gonna give, Never gonna give, (Give you up)_

_Never gonna give, Never gonna give, (Give you up)_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but,_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been goin' on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

Inside Raven's mind-realm, Happy was all over the place, shouting "He loves us! He loves us!"

Knowledge looked up from her book and said: "We don't know that for sure. We'll need some way of confirming it when he returns."

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand,_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

(The Chorus repeats three times, and the video ends.)

Raven just stood there, contemplating the message Beast Boy had sent to her. Or at least, she thought he did.

She told her friends she would be heading to her room to resume her meditation, while the other three played Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who would have to kiss Beast Boy Goodbye.

Robin wasn't too happy that he lost.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Beast Boy returned to the tower, hearing the most unusual statement coming from Robin:

"I don't care! I'm not kissing him!"

In response, Cyborg said "Man, Somebody's gotta do it! The poor guy's doomed! Besides, you lost, fair and square!"

Beast Boy appeared, and asked "Who're ya gonna be kissing, Robin?" in his usual manner.

Starfire looked at Robin and said "There he is! You must do the kiss of goodbye at once!"

Beast Boy suddenly became shocked. "Duuude! What's all this about?"

Robin then shushed him, and whispered "Not so loud… Raven might hear you."

Cyborg said "Dude, you signed your death warrant. You have to get out of here before---"

"Beast Boy? You there?" said the cold, monotone voice of Raven, who had just appeared in the corridor.

Everyone except Beast Boy hid behind the corner. Raven walked up to Beast Boy, who was feeling a mix of confusion and fear.

"Wh-What's going on?"

"I would think you knew. You're the one that rickrolled me, after all."

Suddenly, the green kid realized what was going on. He froze in a state of panic.

"Umm…Uhhh…"

"I need to ask you a question, Beast Boy."

"Uhhhh… OK."

Raven opened her mouth, everyone bracing for the inevitable…

"I was wondering if you could… maybe… rickroll me again sometime?"

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire fell over onto their faces. Beast Boy suddenly realized what had been said, and a smile grew on his face.

"You…liked it?"

"I guess."

"So you're not mad at me? For pulling a prank on you?"

"I think it was more than a prank. You sent it as a message, right?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, blushing.

"Heh heh… yeah, I guess I… just wanted to tell you how I'm feeling."

Raven recognized the quote from the song almost instantly.

"Thanks, Beast Boy." she said, averting her eyes.

"So, I'm right, then? You like me?"

A slight smile formed on Raven's face as she said "Yes. The only thing I don't know is how you figured it out in the first place."

Beast Boy suddenly readied himself for a guilty explanation of how he guessed her feelings in the first place, but it's really difficult to speak to someone when she is kissing you.

The rest of the team excused themselves from the area, grateful that they were still alive, and that the cycle of tension between those two had finally been broken.

Raven never got tired of that song.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOORAY FOR FLUFFY SONGFICS!! Please review, and tell me if you like rickrolling people, or getting rickrolled.

P.S. No flames!


End file.
